OTRO OCUPA MI LUGAR SONG FIC
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Perdí mi oportunidad de ser feliz... ¿ahora como terminará esto?


OTRO OCUPA MI LUGAR

Recuerdo la última vez que me pronunciaste "Te Amo", la última vez que pasamos una noche juntos, cuando hablábamos hasta el amanecer, tu compañero en cada aventura que juntos lográbamos, mi niñez me la pase amándote y cuidando tu sueño y tú todo.

Cuando tu casa era mía, cuando eras mía, decías que era tu único amor, el que te acompañaba en tu soledad, y también te di mi cuerpo y alma, sin embargo una noche te fuiste de mí. Te perdí por 5 años persiguiendo un sueño tonto, algo que no comprendo.

Fui, tu gran amor, tu eco, tu voz

Tu amanecer, el compañero de tu ayer

Te di, mi alma y mi hogar

Mi juventud, mi soledad

Ame tu cuerpo, tu sonrisa

Tus defectos, tus caricias

Ahora solo te veo al lado de otro hombre, que no soy yo, estas más hermosa de lo que recordaba, se que ahora duerme contigo y que él es la única persona que me separa de robarte de ese lugar, donde todos te miran con ternura y que se alegran por aquello que piensas realizar.

Y ahora

Otro ocupa mi lugar, otro duerme junto a ti

Él se lleva lo que ame, sin pensar

Que mi camino se acababa

Que sin ti no valgo nada

Creerás que solo él podrá calmara tu sed de amor y pasión cuando solo yo te conozco y te di todo lo que podía dar, y también él es el que te robo de mi lado cuando te dejaba por seguir otras ilusiones.

Ahora

Otro ocupa mi lugar, otro calmara tu sed

Es difícil olvidar, comprender

Que ayer te tuve entre mis manos

Y ahora eres de mi hermano

Me será imposible olvidarte y más cuando te veo a unos pasos de mí y como estas de la mano de él, y como te tuve y te hice mía y solo veo que aquella persona por la que hice este sacrificio de acompañarte en estos momentos, es mi hermano, la persona que más respeto y que ahora es tu dueño.

Y quiero huir, quiero llorar

Quedarme aquí, echar andar

Romperlo todo y empezar

Estoy a unos minutos de huir de aquí, de salir de este que es mi tormento o solo llorar al verte tan feliz al lado de aquel al que tanto quise o solo quedarme dar un paso y romper aquello que intentas formar con aquel hombre que esta a tu lado e iniciar de nuevo, juntos y por siempre.

Y quiero huir, quiero llorar

Quedarme aquí, echar andar

Romperlo todo y empezar

Solo te digo adiós y nunca volveré a pensar en ti como la mujer que más ame, y solo caminare sin mirarte a ti y a nuestro pasado, solo sé que caminaré despacio a partir de mañana con mi vida destrozada, nunca poder recuperarme de ti.

Adiós, te digo adiós

Y sin volver, la vista atrás

Me iré despacio en la mañana

Con la vida destrozada

Ahora solo veo como le juras amor eterno, simplemente perdí el valor de detenerte, lo peor de todo es la poca distancia, aún mi peor error fue aceptar convertirme en el padrino de mi hermano, solo se que el se lleva mi mayor orgullo y mi más grande amor que nunca más podré tener, sin ti no soy nada, solo en estos momentos me doy cuenta de ello, tan tarde es que solo perdí mi rumbo y solo soy nada.

Mientras

Otro ocupa mi lugar, otro duerme junto a ti

Él se lleva lo que ame, sin pensar

Que mi camino se acababa

Que sin ti no valgo nada

No pude evitar aquel beso que sello su unión, ahora sé que el te hará feliz y con el que verás una vida que solo soñamos, cuando me amabas, pero solo puedo intentar olvidarte, por difícil que parezca aquel reto; también comprendo que yo cometí un error tan fatal que te perdí de mis manos, aquellas que solo te abrazaban y hacían que mis labios pronunciaran "Te Amo" sin duda; ahora solo se que eres de mi hermano.

Ahora

Otro ocupa mi lugar, otro calmara tu sed

Es difícil olvidar, comprender

Que ayer te tuve entre mis manos

Y ahora eres de mi hermano

Sin ti soy la nada, a cada paso que doy es como mi alma se va y se destruye mientras te veo con una alegría que nunca te pude dar y que ahora intento comprender, pensar en seguir adelante y solo decirte -Te deseo lo mejor, Sakura- y solo logro que me responda -Gracias, Sasuke-kun, estoy muy segura que si lo seré- con tanta alegría que intento sonreír, aunque solo sale una lagrima oculta por mirar a mi hermano -Itachi, cuídala, es una gran mujer- y me responde aquel que tanto respete -Eso lo haré, como siempre lo he hecho-.

El se lleva lo que ame, sin pensar

Que mi camino se acababa

Que sin ti no valgo nada

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Fue la pregunta que por los últimos años, hice al recordar aquel día, en que el amor de mi vida, se caso con mi hermano, me ha sido difícil retomar mi vida, si no fuera que tengo buenos amigos y una gran amiga, porque solo en eso se pudo transformar aquella mujer que tanto ame.

Solo recuerdo que en estos años hui de ver como formaban su familia y de solo pensar que si ella no podía ser feliz, pero acepte el hecho de que fui yo quien arruino ese futuro, ahora trato de iniciar una nueva vida al lado de otra persona distinta a ti, que tal vez me haga olvidar esto, solo diré que te ame y que nunca olvidare lo que tuvimos. Claro volví al lugar donde te perdí ese lugar donde termine de construirme en el hombre que soy y ahora con una mujer que no es ella, una mujer diferente y tan parecida a ella, para jamás olvidar lo que fue en mi vida.

50 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Me encuentro frente a estatua de mármol y solo traigo una flor de cerezo, -Siempre te ame y ahora solo vengo a despedirme de ti- tu perdida fue muy difícil, y solo he llorado en dos momentos de mi vida, uno fue cuando ter perdí por primera vez, cuando te casaste con mi hermano y la segunda hace un mes que te volví a perder, cuando la muerte te llevo nuevamente al lado de mi hermano… el que fue tu verdadero amor.

No es reclamo hacia ella, cuando yo encontré una gran mujer, que me hizo olvidar todo esto y por la que creía haberte olvidado, la que me ayudo a sanar mi herida y decidirme a dar una nueva oportunidad para amar y con la que forme una familia y mis mejores experiencias para seguir adelante; solo quiero darte las gracias, por enseñarme una vida antes de conocer la verdadera vida al lado de mis hijos y mi esposa, que aún están conmigo, solo quiero entregarte algo que nunca pude darte el día que todo acabo; un anillo de compromiso y un último "Te Amo" que calle… ahora solo puedo ocupar mi lugar al lado de mi verdadera vida que jamás fue la de nosotros.

FIN


End file.
